Naruto : My Way Of Life
by Akemi Yoshi
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha, namun dengan kehadiran seseorang tak terduga melatihnya hingga ia menjadi kuat.
1. Pertemuan Tak Terduga

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read !**

_**Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk  
Konoha, namun dengan kehadiran seseorang tak terduga  
melatihnya hingga ia menjadi kuat.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Tak Terduga**_

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure no Sato, terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang berada di sebuah taman, manik sapphire-nya menatap sendu ke arah rerumputan yang kehijauan, seolah bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, mengapa ia selalu sendiri ? mengapa ia selalu dijauhi ?

"_**jadi hidup telah memilih, menurunkan aku ke bumi**_

_**.**_

_**hari berganti dan berganti**_

_**.**_

_**aku diam tak memahami.. "**_

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

"Hey itu si bocah monster !"

"Hei kau tak pantas berada disini monster !" teriak salah satu penduduk menyahuti perkataan temannya.

Bocah itu hendak beranjak pergi dari dari tempatnya, namun tampaknya beberapa warga lain telah menghadang ia dari belakang, hingga posisinya saat ini menjadi terkepung.

"A-apa salahku ?" tanya bocah itu dengan gemetar, ia ketakutan.

"Itu adalah salahmu karena telah membunuh adikku !" teriak salah seorang penduduk yang mengepung bocah itu.

"Dan kau juga telah membunuh keluargaku !" teriak seorang penduduk lainnya menimpali seruan penduduk tadi.

"A-apa yang telah kulakukan ? A-aku hanya duduk di ayunan ini" ucap bocah itu mencoba membela diri.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kami akan memberitahumu MONSTER !" teriak seorang penduduk sambil memberi tanda agar menghajar bocah itu, serentak mereka pun mulai mengeroyok bocah malang itu. Setelah para penduduk puas, mereka pun meninggalkan bocah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka yang cukup parah dan beberapa lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ya, bocah itu bernama Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Bocah itu berusia 7 tahun, namun sudah sering dihajar dan disiksa penduduk di desanya.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinyayang penuh luka dengan susah payah untuk mengusap sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya, darah? Ya. Naruto melihat tangan kiri yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusap hidungnya kini berlumuran darah.  
Bukan hanya dari hidungnya saja, namun dari sudut bibirnya kini mengalir darah, pandangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap tangannya kini menjadi buram, ia mencoba beralih menatap birunya langit dan dedaunan pohon yang terbias sinar matahari yang menerobos dedaunan tempatnya kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

**[Naruto's POV]**

'berputar, setiap matahari dan bulan bersentuhan, terus berganti ke wujud yang baru,  
bila ada hal yang tidak berubah, hal itu adalah ketidakmampuanku, bila takdir terbuat dari gerigi,  
maka akulah pasir yang terhimpit di antaranya, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali berdiam diri pasrah tak berdaya,  
aku ingin kekuatan, bila aku tak mampu melindungi diri dengan tanganku, aku ingin sebuah pedang yang bisa menghalaunya, kekuatan untuk menaklukkan takdir, tampak seperti bilah pedang yang berayun turun' batinku.

"_**mengapa hidup begitu sepi**_

_**.**_

_**apakah hidup seperti ini**_

_**.**_

_**mengapa ku s'lalu sendiri**_

_**.**_

_**apakah hidupku tak berarti.."**_

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

**[Naruto's End of POV]**

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya, terlihat samar sesosok makhluk menyerupai manusia.  
Seakan bisa mendengar batin Naruto, sosok itu mendekat...

"Apa benar kau menginginkan sebuah pedang, bocah ?"

Naruto kaget ketika ada seseorang bertanya kepadanya, pandangannya masih buram, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, belum sempat Naruto menjawab, kegelapan sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Mind to Review ?

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Sosok Misterius

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**_Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha, namun dengan kehadiran seseorang tak terduga melatihnya hingga ia menjadi kuat._**

* * *

**_Sesi Tanya Jawab:_**

Q : Apakah orang itu Kyuubi ?

A : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini

Q : Apakah orang itu Rikudou atau Madara atau Tobi ?

A : Saya mengambil OC untuk sosok misterius tsb, jawabannya ada di chapter ini

Q : Apa disini Naruto punya pedang samurai atau pedang legenda Eropa ?

A : Tidak, tapi Naruto disini mempunyai zanpakutou

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

Maaf ada kesalahan, saya mengganti rate M karena akan ada adegan kekerasan nantinya, dan mungkin romance. Ok selamat membaca chapter 2.

* * *

Sebelumnya :

"Apakah benar kau menginginkan sebuah pedang, bocah ?"

Naruto kaget ketika ada seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya, pandangannya masih buram, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, belum sempat Naruto menjawab, kegelapan sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : Sosok Misterius_**

Beberapa menit kemudian...

'U-ugh' perlahan Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rimbunan dedaunan pohon yang terkena bias cahaya matahari, ia kini merasa sedang bersandar di bawah salah satu pepohonan.

'Hutan' pikir Naruto setelah ia menganalisis daerah sekelilingnya.

"U-ugh" rasa sakit yang beberapa menit lalu didapatnya kini kembali mendera tubuhnya. Ya, kini ia ingat peristiwa terakhir yang dialaminya. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikiran―

Tepat disaat Naruto memikirkannya, kini tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar terlihat sosok perempuan yang berpakaian emm― menurut Naruto cukup aneh.

Ya, tak seperti pakaian pada umumnya, sosok itu memakai shihakusou*, kakinya berbalut tabi* dan waraji* serta sebuah pedang bersarung putih yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar.

Pedang ? Ya, Naruto menginginkan sebuah pedang untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri maupun orang-orang yang disayanginya.  
Ia ingin menentukan sendiri takdirnya dengan pedang di genggamannya. Ia ingin membuktikan kekuatannya, ia ingin penduduk desa merasakan apa yang selama ini dideritanya.  
Ia ingin― cukup khayalan Naruto tentang pedang, kini ia harus bertanya pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya, apakah ia yang menyelamatkan Naruto ?

"Hey kau" ucap Naruto

Sosok itu tersentak kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, 'apa ia barusan menegurku ? ah tak mungkin, manusia biasa sepertinya tak mungkin bisa melihat―'

"Hey kau yang berpakaian hitam aneh, aku berbicara kepadamu, mengapa kau diam saja ?" tanya Naruto, ia bingung mengapa sosok di hadapannya hanya diam saja sedari tadi tak menjawab perkataannya.

Sosok itu tersentak lagi, 'bagaimana mungkin―'

"Hey apa kau tuli ?" Naruto mulai kesal dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa melihatku ?" akhirnya sosok itu berbicara kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau b―" ucapan Naruto terhenti, ketika cahaya matahari sesaat menyinari sosok di hadapannya, seketika itu juga keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari tubuh Naruto. Ia mulai ketakutan. Ya, sosok di hadapannya memang mirip dengan manusia― tepatnya perempuan, namun setelah Naruto perhatikan lebih teliti, sosok itu terlihat ―transparan.

"H-hiiii, a-apa kau h-hantu ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

Sosok itu sweatdrop melihat reaksi Naruto yang baru menyadari dirinya bukanlah manusia. Terbesit ide jahil di pikiran sosok tersebut untuk mengerjai bocah di hadapannya, ia pun mulai memasang muka seram.

"Ya... aku adalah hantu, dan aku akan memakanmu anak mudaa...~" ucap sosok itu dengan suara dan ekspresi seram dibuat-buat, kedua tangannya direntangkan ke depan seolah ingin mencekik bocah itu.

"H-hiii, a-ampuni aku..." ucap Naruto sambil sujud berkali-kali, mukanya kini tengah pucat pasi, entah hilang kemana rasa sakit yang tadi dideritanya.

"Pffft, hahahahaha" sosok itu tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat bocah itu ketakutan.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku yang tadi menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke tempat ini, dan― hey kemana perginya luka-lukamu itu ?" tanya sosok itu setelah melihat luka dan lebam-lebam di tubuh bocah itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Naruto pun menyadari kini semua rasa sakit dan luka-lukanya telah menghilang.  
"Aku tak tahu, setiap sehabis aku dipukuli penduduk desa, luka-luka yang kudapat selalu menghilang dengan cepat."

"Mungkin hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkan mereka memanggilku monster." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu di akhir kalimatnya.

Sosok itu tertegun mendengar ucapan bocah itu, ia tak menyangka di usia bocah yang masih sekecil itu sudah sering dipukuli oleh para penduduk desa, dan apa yang mereka bilang ? monster ? Memang ia dapat merasakan kekuatan besar dari bocah itu, namun sepertinya bukan dari diri bocah itu, melainkan dari sesuatu lain yang berada di dalam tubuh bocah itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan, bocah ?" tanya sosok itu.

Naruto tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun pandangannya kembali sendu.  
"Ya, aku menginginkan kekuatan yang bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, juga orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu bocah, sebelum itu siapa namamu ?" tanya sosok itu.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, aku adalah anggota shinigami divisi ke-13" ucap sosok itu sambil mengangkat pedang ke bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Keterangan-keterangan :

- Shihakushou : pakaian yang biasa digunakan para shinigami.

- Tabi : seperti kaus kaki yang digunakan para shinigami.

- Waraji : sandal yang digunakan para shinigami.

Penjelasan :

**Rukia Kuchiki : **OC yang saya ambil dari anime Bleach.

Mind To Review ?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Nee-chan !

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**_Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha, namun dengan kehadiran seseorang tak terduga melatihnya hingga ia menjadi kuat._**

* * *

**_Sesi Tanya Jawab :_**

Q : Apa zanpakutou Naruto sprti Ichigo / Hitsugaya ?

A : Yang jelas, zanpakutou Naruto adalah zanpakutou karakter favorit saya.

Q : Apa nanti Naruto pakai baju shinigami ?

A : Hmm, tidak, dia akan pakai jubah putih khas Espada Arrancar.

Q : Pair Naruto x Rukia ?

A : Bukan, Rukia disini sebagai kakak.

Q : Apa nanti Naruto keluar dari desa ?

A : Hmm, ya, tapi masih lama.

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

Untuk yang meminta word dipanjangin, fic ini akan saya buat sampai Naruto Shippuden, tentunya dengan alur yang berbeda, untuk pair mungkin reader bisa usulkan. Ok selamat membaca chapter 3.

* * *

Sebelumnya :

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, aku adalah anggota shinigami divisi ke-13" ucap sosok itu sambil mengangkat pedang ke bahunya.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 : Nee-chan !_**

"S-shinigami ? Maksudmu Dewa Kematian ?" tanya Naruto bergidik.

Rukia kembali sweatdrop melihat reaksi Naruto.  
"Ya, aku berasal dari Soul Society atau bisa disebut dunia roh, tempat dimana para Shinigami sepertiku dan para roh tinggal sampai bereinkarnasi lagi ke dunia manusia."

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa berada disini ?" tanya Naruto lagi, kini ia sudah bisa tenang dengan sosok di hadapannya yang menurutnya baik.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku memburu para roh jahat atau bisa kau sebut hollow, namun dalam perjalananku memburu, aku singgah di dunia ini dan bertemu denganmu."

"Bisa kita mulai latihannya bocah ?" lanjut Rukia.

"Yosh, aku sudah siap" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai dengan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, push up 100x, sit up 100x, back up 50x" ucap Rukia dengan tenang.

"A-apa ?"

"Lakukan saja bocah" ucap Rukia dengan tatapan menusuk.

"B-baik" ucap Naruto gugup.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

'hosh...hosh...hosh...' Naruto kelelahan setelah berhasil menyelesaikan latihan pertamanya, ia menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Kau haus ?" tanya Rukia sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah Naruto.

*tap* dengan sigap Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar oleh Rukia yang ternyata adalah botol berisi air mineral.

"Reflek yang bagus, latihan fisik seperti tadi mampu melatih insting dan daya reflekmu, juga dapat menstabilkan energi spiritual dalam dirimu menjadi rata, Naruto." ucap Rukia.

"Eh ? Aku tak menyadarinya." ucap Naruto polos.

"Itu karena baru pertama kali kau melakukannya, kusarankan agar kau melakukannya setiap hari untuk melatih kekuatan fisikmu." ujar Rukia.

"Yosh, baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang, lalu kita akan latihan apalagi sekarang ?"

"Untuk sekarang cukup Naruto, hari sudah mulai menjelang malam, mari kita pulang ke apartemenmu."

"Eh ? Apartemenku ? Apa—"

"Tidak akan masalah, karena orang lain tak bisa melihatku selain dirimu Naruto." ucap Rukia memotong ucapan Naruto.

"O-oh baiklah, sebelum itu aku ingin ke Kedai Ichiraku terlebih dahulu."

**[Skip Time, Kedai Ichiraku]**

"Paman, aku tambah lagi ya !" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar Naruto." sahut Paman Teuchi dari arah dapur.

Rukia sweatdrop dengan kelakukan Naruto.  
'Sudah 4 porsi dia habiskan, dan masih minta nambah ? Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa perutnya itu' batin Rukia tak habis pikir.

**[Skip Time, Apartemen Naruto]**

"Maaf harus membuatmu melihat apartemenku yang kumuh ini." ucap Naruto merasa tak enak karena apartemennya dilihat oleh perempuan —meskipun bukan manusia.

"Ya, tak apa" ujar Rukia bisa memaklumi.  
"Dimana orangtuamu Naruto ?"

Seketika hati Naruto mencelos mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang.  
"Dari kecil, aku selalu hidup sendiri, dan jujur aku tak mengetahui siapa kedua orangtuaku." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang —err sedikit dipaksakan.

Mendengar hal itu Rukia menjadi merasa bersalah.  
"Maaf Naruto, aku—"

"Tak apa, hehe.." potong Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh ya, kau bisa tidur di ruang tamu, akan aku sediakan futon untukmu nanti." lanjut Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah, Naruto." Rukia pun berbalik menuju arah ruang yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Oh ya satu lagi." ujar Naruto, membuat langkah Rukia terhenti.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Rukia.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'nee-chan' ?" tanya Naruto.

Rukia tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun tak lama ia menjawab,  
"Tentu saja... ototou" ucap Rukia tersenyum, ia berbalik lagi ke arah Naruto dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan(?).

"Terima kasih, nee-chan." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, ototou." balas Rukia.

"Selamat tidur, nee-chan."

"Selamat tidur, ototou."

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

**[Skip Time]**

2 bulan sudah Naruto berlatih dengan nee-channya, kini insting dan daya reflek Naruto sudah meningkat drastis. Fisiknya pun kini sudah semakin kuat.

'Hmm, sudah dua bulan ia berlatih, daya fisiknya kini telah bertambah kuat, kini ia juga sudah dapat mengontrol energi spiritualnya dengan baik, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajarinya teknik berpedang' batin Rukia yang kini sedang mengawasi latihan adiknya di Hutan Kematian. Kini ia juga memakai gigai* untuk mendukung latihan Naruto.

"Naruto"

"Ada apa nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto, ia menghentikan sejenak latihannya.

"Sudah saatnya melatihmu ilmu berpedang, ototou." ucap Rukia.

"Benarkah itu, nee-chan ? Yosh, aku semakin bersemangat !" seru Naruto karena inilah latihan yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai Naruto." ucap Rukia sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah Naruto.

Dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto dengan mudah menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Rukia.

"Apa ini nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah bokken* Naruto, sebelum kau menggunakan pedang sesungguhnya, kau harus berlatih menggunakan itu." jawab Rukia yang kini juga memegang sebuah bokken, Rukia kini menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti, nee-chan." sahut Naruto yang kini juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

'HIAATT!' Naruto mulai menyerang Rukia dari bagian kanan.

'plak, plak, plak'

"Kalau hanya seperti ini akan mudah dihentikan, ototou, lihat." Ucap Rukia dengan mudah menangkis serangan-serangan Naruto.

"Berikutnya pasti bisa, hiaattt!" Naruto mengayunkan bokkennya secara vertikal, bermaksud menyerang dari atas.

'plak, plak, plak'

'dia cukup bersemangat melakukannya.' batin Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian...

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu telah meningkat, ototou. Mau berlatih tanding ?" tantang Rukia sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Yosh, aku siap nee-chan !" seru Naruto bersemangat seperti biasa, ia pun mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya juga.

'HIAATTT!' Naruto mulai menyerang langsung dari depan.

'ZBWATS' Rukia berusaha menghindar dengan melompat mundur ke belakang.

'BWUUTS' Naruto menyerang secara vertikal, namun dengan gerakan cepat Rukia menghindar ke samping.

'Serangan baliknya cdepat sekali, rasanya dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.' batin Rukia tertegun dengan peningkatan drastis kemampuan Naruto.

'HIAATTT!'

'plak! plak! PLAK!' serangan Naruto selalu berhasil ditangkis oleh Rukia, namun Rukia akui kini pukulan Naruto semakin kuat.

'Fuh...' Naruto pun merunduk dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dari bawah.

'!' Rukia terkejut, namun ia melompat dengan cepat ke belakang.

"Mau menjegal dari bawah, ototou ?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira nee-chan tak akan bisa menghindarinya, hehe." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup ototou, besok aku akan memberi latihan baru kepadamu." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah nee-chan ? Baiklah, mari kita pulang" ujar Naruto ceria. Mereka pun pulang menuju apartemen Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Keterangan-keterangan :

- Gigai : tubuh tiruan seperti manusia yang biasa digunakan Shinigami.

- Bokken : pedang kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih pedang (sebelum memakai pedang sungguhan)

Mind To Review ?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Latihan Dan Teman Baru

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**_Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa Konoha, namun dengan kehadiran seseorang tak terduga melatihnya hingga ia menjadi kuat._**

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Sebelumnya :

"Baiklah, sudah cukup ototou, besok aku akan memberi latihan baru kepadamu." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah nee-chan ? Baiklah, mari kita pulang" ujar Naruto ceria. Mereka pun pulang menuju apartemen Naruto.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : Latihan Dan Teman Baru_**

Keesokan harinya di Hutan Kematian, tempat biasa Naruto berlatih bersama nee-channya.

"A-apa ini nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto, kini di sekeliling pinggangnya telah dipasang pemberat oleh Rukia.

"Itu adalah pemberat ototou, sekarang masuklah ke dalam sungai itu." ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk sungai yang berada di dekat mereka.

'U-ugh, berat juga.' batin Naruto ketika ia mencoba berjalan mendekati sungai.

"Baiklah, aku sudah ada di atas sungai, nee-chan !" seru Naruto, kini ia berada di sungai yang cukup dalam, sebatas perutnya. Arusnya cukup deras namun untungnya Naruto memakai pemberat sehingga tak mudah terbawa arus.

"Bagus, sekarang berjalanlah melawan arus sampai ke air terjun disana." ucap Rukia menunjuk air terjun yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"A-apa ?" Naruto tak percaya, mencoba berdiri saja susahnya minta ampun, belum lagi bebatuan-bebatuan yang diinjaknya, ada yang licin, tajam, kasar, juga runcing.

"Kau akan merasakan efeknya nanti, Naruto." ucap Rukia tenang.

"B-baiklah." ucap Naruto pasrah, ia mulai mencoba berjalan melawan arus sungai dengan hati-hati.

3 jam kemudian...

Terlihat kini Naruto bermandikan peluh, tentu saja tersamarkan karena air sungai sudah membasahi sebagian tubuhnya, kakinya kini semakin berat digerakkan, namun Naruto masih berusaha untuk tetap tidak menyerah.

"Sedikit lagi ototou, latihan seperti ini berguna untuk melatih kaki dan pinggangmu." ujar Rukia menyemangati Naruto, kini di depannya telah terlihat air terjun, tanda ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, namun semakin dekat dengan air terjun, membuat arus air yang harus dilawan Naruto semakin kuat dan deras.

"Kalau samurai terlatih hanya membutuhkan kayu gelondongan sebagai pemberat, ototou." sindir Rukia.

'ctak' empat sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Naruto, ia tersinggung dengan ucapan itu.

"A-aku―pasti―bisa―melakukannya, kau lihat saja nee-chan." Naruto berusaha memaksakan dirinya, sakit di kakinya akibat terkena batu runcing dan tajam tak lagi dipedulikannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil mencapai air terjun.

"Kau berhasil, ototou." ucap Rukia.

"Heh, tentu saja, nee-chan." ucap Naruto letih, terlihat dari matanya yang sendu.

"Naiklah, istirahat dulu." perintah Rukia menyuruh Naruto agar segera naik ke permukaan. Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke tepi, mengangkat kakinya perlahan ke tanah dan―

'splash !'

'!?' Naruto tampak terkejut, kakinya kini terasa sangat-amat ringan. Rukia tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Itulah kegunaan latihan seperti tadi, ototou."

"Sekarang makanlah, aku membawa bekal tadi." lanjut Rukia.

'...' Naruto berjalan dalam diam, ia masih tak menyangka kakinya akan seringan ini, ia berjalan ke arah Rukia yang meletakkan bekal untuk makan siangnya.

**[Skip Time]**

"Sudah siap berlatih lagi ototou ?" tanya Rukia setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siangnya.

'...' Naruto masih tetap terdiam.

"Hey ayolah, tak perlu kau pikirkan hal seperti itu, mari kita mulai lagi latihannya." ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah, nee-chan." akhirnya Naruto menyahut ucapan Rukia.

"Bagus, sekarang berdirilah di bawah air terjun itu." perintah Rukia.

Naruto pun menuruti ucapan Rukia dan melangkah menuju air terjun yang deras tersebut.

'ZRAASSHH'

"U-ugh, sekarang apa nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto, ia berusaha menahan tekanan air terjun yang sangat deras menghujam tubuhnya.

"Pasang kuda-kudamu Naruto, lalu cobalah berkonsentrasi." ucap Rukia sedikit berteriak, dikarenakan suara air terjun sedikit meredam suaranya.

Perlahan Naruto pun membentuk kuda-kuda, kakinya ia lebarkan perlahan dikarenakan batu yang dipijaknya sangat licin, setelah kuda-kudanya dirasa pas, ia pun mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan memejamkan matanya. Hitam, gelap, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto, namun perlahan ada sebuah cahaya yang berputar membentuk sebuah energi, energi tersebut perlahan berputar, namun kian lama putarannya kian terasa cepat. Energi tersebut perlahan membentuk sebuah bola yang bercahaya, bila diperhatikan energi itu memancarkan cahaya kebiru-biruan, terus berputar, berputar dan berputar, semakin cepat hingga menimbulkan suara desingan seperti angin, perlahan semakin lama putaran energi itu semakin membesar, dan membentuk ujung seperti shuriken di ke-empat sudutnya.

Sementara itu di luar, Rukia sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Sudah satu jam lebih ia melakukannya, tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya berkuda-kuda sambil memejamkan mata, apa ia tak apa-apa ? batin Rukia khawatir.

Rukia berniat mendekat, namun niat itu segera diurungkannya ketika merasakan tekanan energi spiritual memancar dari tubuh Naruto. Perlahan tekanan itu semakin membesar sehingga membentuk sebuah kubah tak nyata ―(transparan) yang memancarkan energi kebiru-biruan. Perlahan kubah tersebut membesar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, hingga ia tak lagi bersentuhan dengan air karena kubah itu melindungi tubuhnya, suhu di sekitarnya pun menjadi dingin dan terus bertambah dingin.

'A-apa itu ?' batin Rukia bertanya, ia tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, kubah itu seakan nyata dan melawan arus air yang menghujam tubuh Naruto, sehingga ia tak kebasahan lagi, pakaiannya pun perlahan mengering.

Naruto pun membuka matanya karena ia tak lagi merasakan air terjun menghujam tubuhnya. Ia melihat kubah yang seakan melindunginya dari air terjun tersebut. Merasa aneh, Naruto pun menjauhi air terjun dan kembali ke tepi sungai. Anehnya, tubuhnya yang kini digerakkan menjadi ringan.

"Apa itu tadi nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto, ia pun kaget saat merasakan pakaian yang dipakainya kini telah mengering.

'Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan chakra, dengan munculnya kubah angin tersebut, berarti Naruto mempunyai chakra elemen angin, lalu suhu yang mendingin itu ? Hmm, aku belum bisa menyimpulkannya.' batin Rukia berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Rukia yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ah, ada apa ototou ?" tanya Rukia setelah tersadar kembali dari alam pikirannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana tubuhmu ?" lanjut Rukia.

"Terasa lebih ringan, hebat sekali nee-chan !" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya dari kubah tadi, aku menyimpulkan kau memiliki elemen angin Naruto." ucap Rukia.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mempelajari jutsu-jutsu angin nanti." ucap Naruto penuh antusias.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Satu bulan sudah Naruto berlatih, meskipun masih berumur 7 tahun, tubuhnya kini sudah berbentuk (seperti Sado Yasutora kecil) karena latihan keras yang dijalaninya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Rambut pirangnya pun kini memanjang melewati telinganya ―hampir menyerupai Minato. Ia juga telah menguasai beberapa teknik-teknik jutsu fuuton dan mengkombinasikannya. Seperti saat ini, di hadapan Naruto terdapat sebuah batu yang sangat besar (hampir menyerupai batu yang digunakan sebagai pintu masuk di markas Akatsuki), Naruto pun mulai membuat handseal dengan sangat cepat.

**"Fuuton : Kaze No Yaiba !"**

Hembusan angin pun menerjang batu tersebut, meninggalkan bekas seperti sayatan-sayatan di beberapa bagian permukaannya. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Naruto kini tengah merapal handseal lagi dengan cepat.

**"Fuuton : Daitoppa !"**

Badai berskala tinggi menerjang batu tersebut hingga retak di beberapa bagiannya, kini Naruto bersalto ke belakang dan membuat handseal lagi, kali ini adalah jutsu ciptaannya sendiri.

**"Fuuton : Fuuryuudan !"**

Hembusan angin berskala besar berbentuk kepala naga pun keluar dari mulut Naruto dan menghantam batu tersebut hingga terdorong cukup kuat ke belakang, sedikit demi sedikit batu tersebut pun retak di beberapa bagian, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"Fuh..." Naruto menghela nafas, akhirnya jutsu ciptaannya berhasil ia kuasai.

"Cukup hebat ototou, baiklah mari kita pulang." ucap Rukia yang sedari melihat latihan Naruto. Naruto pun pulang ke apartemennya, tak lupa dengan bokken yang selalu ia bawa di punggungnya.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Hari telah berganti pagi, kicauan burung pun terdengar meramaikan pagi itu, sinar matahari pun menembus celah-celah jendela kamar Naruto.

'Nghh...' Naruto melenguh ketika cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya membuatnya kesilauan, perlahan ia pun membuka manik sapphire-nya dan melihat jam weker yang terletak di atas meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

'Jam 06.30' pikir Naruto, ia pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mandi(?).

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah selesai melakukan ritual paginya, kini ia memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan corak garis-garis berwarna merah yang cukup ketat sehingga menonjolkan otot-otot dan dada bidangnya, serta celana training berwarna hitam. Rencananya hari ini ia akan latihan seperti biasa sebelum―

'tok..tok..tok..'

―suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar apartemennya. Naruto pun bergegas segera membukakan pintu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, anda dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama untuk datang ke kantornya pagi ini jam 8." ucap salah satu dari dua ANBU yang memakai topeng kucing.

"Hokage-sama memanggilku ? Ada keperluan apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami hanya memberikan informasi tersebut kepada Anda, selebihnya silahkan Anda menemui Hokage-sama untuk lebih jelasnya." ucap seorang ANBU yang bertopeng burung.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." ucap Naruto, kedua ANBU tadi pun langsung menghilang dari hadapannya. Naruto pun menutup pintunya dan kembali menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Siapa tadi, ototou ?" tanya Rukia yang sedang memasak ramen instan untuknya.

"Ah, itu ANBU menyuruhku ke kantor Hokage pagi ini jam 8." jawab Naruto.

"Ada urusan apa ?" tanya Rukia, namun Naruto mengangkat bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu. Rukia pun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15.

"Sepertinya kau harus bergegas, ototou." Rukia pun menyediakan ramen yang tadi diseduhnya di hadapan Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Kini Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, Naruto pun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

'tok..tok..tok..'

"Masuk" terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Ohayou, Jiji." sapa Naruto ketika ia memasuki ruangan, dan melihat seorang kakek yang sudah tua, terlihat dari rambut dan janggutnya yang sudah memutih, sepertinya ia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

"Oh, ohayou Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya sang Hokage ketika mendengar suara khas seseorang yang sudah dianggap cucu angkatnya, ia pun menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jiji, ada urusan apa memanggilku kemari ?" tanya Naruto langsung to-the-point.

"Ah soal itu, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di akademi Naruto. Besok kau sudah bisa masuk. Temui Iruka, dia yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu mulai besok di akademi." jelas Hiruzen a.k.a Sandaime Hokage.

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih Jiji." ucap Naruto riang, akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke akademi.

"Ya, dan apa yang ada di punggungmu itu Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Oh, ini bokken Jiji, aku ingin berlatih kenjutsu, maka dari itu aku mulai berlatih menggunakan ini."

"Hmm, begitu. Baiklah, ini uang untuk membeli alat-alat keperluanmu besok, Naruto." ucap Hiruzen sambil mengeluarkan amplop berwarna coklat fsti laci mejanya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih Jiji, baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Naruto pamit pada Hiruzen, setelah menerima amplop tersebut.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Naruto."

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Naruto pun sudah sampai di apartemennya, ia pun menceritakan pada kakaknya bahwa besok ia akan masuk ke akademi. Sekarang ia harus membeli segala peralatan-peralatannya untuk besok. Rukia pun akan menemani Naruto.

'Kira-kira berapa ya uang yang dikasih Jiji ?' pikir Naruto sambil membuka amplop tersebut dan menghitung uang yang ada di dalamnya.

'500.000 Ryo ?!' ia kaget dengan total uang yang ada di amplop tersebut, baginya uang itu lebih dari cukup.

"Nee-chan.."

"Ada apa Naru ?" tanya Rukia.

"Sebaiknya aku menggunakan teknik penyamaran saja ya, aku takut nanti aku akan dipukuli warga lagi." ucap Naruto meminta persetujuan Rukia.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Naruto."

**"Henge No Jutsu !"**

'POFF' dibalik kepulan asap, kini Naruto berubah wujud, rambutnya spike berwarna hitam, dan pakaiannya berwarna putih, dan celana berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat, nee-chan." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita beli peralatan untukmu dulu Naruto." Ucap Rukia, kini keduanya memasuki toko peralatan ninja.

"10 shuriken, 10 kunai, 2 gulungan penyimpanan, dan 1 kantong kunai." ucap Naruto memesan peralatan yang diperlukannya.

"Semuanya 25.000 Ryo." ucap pelayan tersebut menyerahkan alat-alat yang tadi dipesan Naruto.

Selesai membeli peralatan tersebut, Naruto dan Rukia pun ke toko pakaian, disana mereka membeli pakaian-pakaian untuk keseharian Rukia juga Naruto, dan terakhir, pakaian Naruto untuk menjalani hari-harinya di akademi.

"Kau mau pilih yang mana ototou ?" tanya Rukia, sedari tadi mereka hanya keliling-keliling mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk Naruto.

"Sepertinya yang itu bagus, nee-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dipamerkan di depan toko tersebut.

Rukia pun melihat arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, ia melihat setelan hitam dengan kerah terbuka, dengan satu lengan dan celana hitam sebagai bawahannya dan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam (pakaian Cloud Strife di Final Fantasy 7, hehe )

"Seleramu bagus juga Naruto, baiklah ayo kita kesana." ucap Rukia menggandeng lengan Naruto. Mereka pun masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Pesan pakaian itu, lalu sepatu ninja khusus genin ya." pesan Rukia.

"Untuk adiknya yang mau masuk akademi ya ?" tanya penjual toko tersebut, ia tak mengenali bahwa itu Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah." ucap Rukia tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, kuberi diskon, untukmu 75.000 Ryo saja." Ucap penjual tersebut sambil menyerahkan pakaian dan sepatu ninja yang telah dibungkus.

"Terimakasih." ucap Rukia sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure No Sato, suasana ribut pun terdengar di salah satu ruangan Akademi Ninja.

"Lee, kudengar ada murid baru, apa itu benar ?" tanya Kiba pada Lee.

"Ya, kudengar juga ada murid baru yang akan masuk akademi ini, Kiba, kuharap dia laki-laki dan aku bisa sparing dengannya nanti." Jawab Lee sambil menunjukkan jempol dan tersenyum *tring* ala pepsod*ntnya.

"Hmm, mendokusai..." gumam Shikamaru, kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Semoga saja murid baru itu cowok keren, kyaa..." para murid-murid gadis tersebut mulai bergosip ria.

'SREK..' pintu kelas pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok dengan bekas luka yang melintang secara horezontal di hidungnya. Ia pun mulai membuka suara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sosok tersebut yang diketahui bernama Iruka, guru di akademi tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, sensei." serentak para murid pun membalas salam senseinya.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah ketahui, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk."

Perlahan Naruto pun masuk dengan kostum baru ala Cloud Strife yang ia baru beli kemarin, rambut spikenya yang panjang ia kuncir sedikit di belakang (seperti Itachi) seketika itu juga―

"Kyaa...dia tampan" teriak para gadis yang tampaknya akan menjadi fansgirls Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto pun menutup kedua telinganya sambil menuju ke depan kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto."

"Selamat pagi teman-teman, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis ―ala Kakashi.

"Kyaaa...dia tampan sekali..." teriak para gadis ketika melihat senyum Naruto yang memsepona ―ehh, maksudnya mempesona.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Naruto lebih jauh pada saat jam istirahat"

"Dan Naruto, kau duduk di belakang Hinata. Hinata, tolong angkat tanganmu." lanjut Iruka, Hinata pun mengangkat tangannya. Naruto pun menuju tempat duduknya di belakang Hinata.

Setelah itu, Iruka pun memulai pelajarannya tentang sejarah Konoha, hingga akhirnya bel pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, pelajaran sensei cukup sampai hari ini, sampai bertemu besok lagi. Kalian boleh istirahat." ucap Iruka dan akhirnya pun pergi keluar kelas.

Para gadis pun berkerumun di tempat duduk Naruto, kecuali Hinata.

"Hai Naruto, perkenalkan aku Sakura―" ucapan gadis yang bernama Sakura pun terhenti ketika ada seorang gadis yang menyerobot tempatnya.

"Hai Naruto, aku Ino, salam kenal ya." ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Naruto berkenalan.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Pig ?!" Sakura kesal karena tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong tubuhnya.

"Diam kau Jidat." ucap Ino cuek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ―meledek Sakura.

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto." ucap Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Ino, sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat pipi Ino semakin memerah karena terpesona.

"Kyaaa..." seluruh gadis pun iri karena Ino berhasil memegang tangannya. Ino pun semakin nekat mencium pipi Naruto. Naruto pun kaget karena ciuman itu begitu mendadak.

"Kyaaaaa..." teriakan seluruh gadis pun semakin menggema di ruangan kelas itu karena iri Ino berhasil mencium pipinya. Lama-kelamaan ciuman Ino mendekat menuju bibir Naruto. Naruto kaget karena ciuman itu semakin menjadi-jadi sampai ke bibirnya. Mau tak mau Naruto pun membalas ciuman Ino, Naruto pun memainkan lidahnya di mulut Ino dan sesekali menghisap lidah Ino, membuat cairan saliva menetes dari sudut mulut Ino.

Beberapamenit kemudian tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menghentikan ciuman itu, Ino yang awalnya berniat menggoda pun mulai menikmatinya. Namun disaat Ino mulai menikmatinya, Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"A-apa yang―" ucapan Ino terpotong karena―

―"Kyaaa..." para gadis pun menggotong Ino beramai-ramai keluar kelas, mereka tak terima karena iri Ino berhasil mencium Naruto, hingga kini tak ada lagi yang mengerubungi tempat duduk Naruto.

'Fuh...' Naruto pun bernafas lega karena kejadian itu telah berakhir, namun perhatiannya kini teralih pada gadis yang di hadapannya, ia pun menuju ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Hei, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata pun tersentak kaget, ia mengenali suara itu, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya namun tak sampai menatap wajah Naruto, karena dari pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda di hadapannya Hinata tahu siapa orang tersebut, mukanya langsung memerah.

"N-n-namaku H-Hinata Hyuuga." ucap Hinata gelagapan, sedikit demi sedikit ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto, kini pipi putih porselennya semakin memerah melihat wajah Naruto.

'kawaii~...' batin Naruto terpana ketika melihat wajah chubby Hinata yang memerah.  
"Ah, namaku Naruto, salam kenal Hinata." ucap Naruto ketika sadar dari pikirannya.

"Hoi, Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Lee." ucap Lee sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Naruto berkenalan.

"Namaku Naruto, salam kenal Lee." balas Naruto kemudian menjabat tangan Lee.

"Dan yang itu Kiba, yang makan kripik itu Chouji, yang rambutnya dikuncir itu Shikamaru, yang memakai kacamata itu Shino."

"Salam kenal Naruto." ucap mereka satu-persatu, Naruto pun menjabat tangan mereka satu-persatu. Namun ada satu anak misterius yang sedari tadi duduk diam di bangkunya, membuat Naruto sempat memperhatikannya sejenak, tapi ya sudahlah... Sepertinya hari-hari di akademi Naruto akan terasa menyenangkan dimulai hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Akhirnya saya update juga chapter ke-4 ini, saya masih bingung soal pairing, mungkin readers bisa kasih usul. Thanks For Reading.

Mind To Review ?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Hadiah Rukia

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**_Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha, namun dengan kehadiran seseorang tak terduga melatihnya hingga ia menjadi kuat._**

* * *

Holla minna~! Sudah berapa hari saya menelantarkan fic ini ? 1 bulan ? Maaf itu karena pc saya rusak, akhirnya saya memasang aplikasi QickWord di hp saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, mohon maklum apabila ada typo ya, ok selamat membaca chapter 5.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Sebelumnya :

"Salam kenal Naruto." ucap mereka satu-persatu. Naruto pun menjabat tangan mereka satu-persatu. Namun ada satu anak misterius yang sedari tadi duduk diam di bangkunya, membuat Naruto sempat memperhatikannya sejenak, tapi ya sudahlah… Sepertinya hari-hari di akademi Naruto akan terasa menyenangkan dimulai hari ini.

**Chapter 5 : Hadiah Rukia**

Pulang dari akademi, Naruto memutuskan untuk tak langsung pulang ke rumah, melainkan ke Hutan Kematian terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin berlatih lagi untuk memperkuat fisiknya dan juga melatih teknik-teknik ninjutsu serta kenjutsunya. Namun dalam perjalanannya ia melewati Kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang membuatnya masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi perutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi ke tujuan semula, yakni Hutan Kematian.

**[Flashback, a few moments ago]**

Di suatu tempat di komplek kediaman Hyuuga…

"Hinata ! Bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu, melawan adikmu saja kalah! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi putri kebanggaan Hyuuga ! Kau lemah Hinata !" bentak Hiashi kepada putri sulung yang menurutnya sangat lemah.

"H-hikss, t-tapi.."

*plak* "Jangan membantahku Hinata !" dengan kasarnya Hiashi menampar Hinata hingga jatuh terduduk.

"H-hikss.. M-maafkan aku, T-tou-san.." Hinata meringis sambil menahan kesakitan.

"Kau !― Arghh !" Ingin Hiashi membentak Hinata lagi, namun melihat Hinata yang menangis ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"H-hiks… hiks…" Hinata yang tak kuat lagi menahan keluar dari komplek kediamannya.  
Hinata Hyuuga, meskipun di luar ia terlihat baik dan sopan, siapa sangka ia sering mendapat perlakuan yang keras, kasar, dan brutal. Sudah seringkali ia menangis karena perlakuan keras yang diterimanya, terutama dari ayahnya a.k.a Hiashi Hyuuga, belum lagi beban yang harus diterimanya karena ia merupakan keturunan pewaris Hyuuga, membuatnya tak bebas dan merasa selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh aturan klannya. Sepupunya yang sering melihatnya dibentak pun hanya memilih diam dan acuh tak memperdulikan Hinata. Namun, Hinata selalu menerima perlakuan mereka dengan ikhlas, hanya saat ini ia hanya ingin pergi keluar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Hinata berharap agar suatu saat mereka bisa merubah perilaku mereka.

"H-hikss.. hiks.." masih tetap menangis, Hinata terus berlari tak tentu arah, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Namun beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat sosok yang baru dikenalnya di akademi, baru keluar dari sebuah kedai. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya, bukan berhenti dan menyapa sosok itu, melainkan berhenti beberapa meter dari sosok itu. Hinata masih mengingat saat perkenalannya di akademi, senyumnya yang cerah, juga sepasang matanya yang indah sebiru langit, Hinata masih malu untuk sekedar menyapa sosok itu.

**[End of Flashback, a few moments ago]**

'N-naruto-kun ?' lamunan Hinata terhenti akibat sosok Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari kedai, sepertinya ia mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto, tentunya secara diam-diam.

Sepanjang jalan ia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, ia dapat melihat tatapan sinis dan jijik dari para penduduk, namun Naruto seakan tak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju tujuannya.

'Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata, seolah ia dapat merasakan seandainya ia menjadi Naruto, pasti sungguh sakit rasanya. Namun yang ia lihat Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tegar walaupun sebenarnya rapuh. Saat itu mulai tumbuh rasa kagum dalam hati Hinata.

Perjalanan masih terus berlanjut. Hinata pun masih mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam, sampai pada akhirnya langkah Hinata terhenti ketika melihat Naruto memasuki sebuah hutan. Membuat Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya, bukan, bukan Hinata merasa Naruto yang aneh, namun Hutan yang dimasukinya.

'H-hutan Kematian ?!' Hinata shock setelah mengingat nasihat dari Tou-sannya, dari rumor yang beredar pun Hinata pernah mendengar hutan tersebut merupakan tempat yang menyeramkan, banyak binatang buas di sana, bahkan kabarnya pernah ada orang yang masuk dan terjebak hingga tak pernah keluar lagi dari Hutan Kematian.

Ia ragu sesaat, namun karena rasa penasarannya perlahan dengan langkah lambat-lambat ia pun masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian.

.

.

.

Terus, terus melewati semak-semak belukar, pepohonan yang mungkin berusia ratusan tahun menimbulkan kesan angker yang membuat Hinata bergidik sesaat, namun itu tak menyurutkan langkah Hinata, ia terus masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian, peluh mulai menetes dari keningnya, tak tahu sudah seberapa dalam ia memasuki Hutan Kematian, namun sosok yang tadi diikutinya tak kunjung terlihat lagi batang hidungnya.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat, bersandar di sebuah pohon yang cukup bersih dan menurutnya aman karena jauh dari semak belukar yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terdapat binatang buas. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak melepaskan penatnya.

"45.. 46.. 47.. 48.."

Hinata membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar suara-suara di telinganya…

"49.. 50.. 51.. 52.."

'S-suara itu ?' Hinata merasa familiar dengan suara itu, perlahan ia pun mulai melangkah menuju arah dari asal suara tersebut.

"53.. 54.. 55.. 56.."

Lama-kelamaan suara tersebut makin jelas terdengar di telinga Hinata. Ia pun semakin memantapkan langkahnya menuju suara tersebut.

"57.. 58.. 59.. 60.."

*srakk* Hinata pun membuka semak-semak yang menghalangi pandangannya, seketika itu juga ia membelalakkan matanya. Terlihat olehnya hamparan hijau yang kini terpampang di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan jalan yang sedari tadi dilaluinya sejak memasuki Hutan Kematian, tempat ini begitu sejuk, begitu terawat dan bersih, belum lagi yang membuat Hinata takjub adalah tempat ini yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai training ground. Seperti training dummy, ada yang terbuat dari jerami-jerami yang diikat, juga ada yang terbuat dari batang pohon, dan terdapat beberapa pohon yang telah dipasangkah papan target di tengahnya. Terpaku pada tempatnya, Hinata masih tak mempercayai apa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ? bagaimana bisa ada tempat seperti ini di dalam Hutan Kematian ?

**[Naruto's POV]**

"61.. 62.. 63.. 64.."

*srakk*

'Hmm, aku merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang di sekitar sini.' batin Naruto, ia ingin memergoki sosok itu secara langsung, namun setelah ia pikir lagi, untuk apa ? Toh cepat atau lambat juga ia akan menampakkan dirinya sendiri. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah meningkatkan kewaspadaannya untuk mengatasi kemungkinan terburuk apabila sosok itu musuh.

" 65.. 66.. 67.. 68.." Naruto pun melanjutkan latihannya kembali.

**[Naruto's End of POV]**

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

"69.. 70.. 71.. 72.. 73.. 74.. 75.."

Hinata yang sedari tadi mengamati tempat itu hampir melupakan tujuan awalnya, sontak pandangannya pun beralih ke asal suara tersebut. Disana. Di atas sebuah pohon. Terlihat Naruto sedang bergelantung dengan posisi terbalik di salah satu cabangnya, sepertinya kakinya sudah dialiri chakra sehingga ia bisa melakukan posisi tersebut. Tangannya ia posisikan di belakang kepala, dan Naruto melakukan gerakan seperti gerakan 'sit up' dengan posisi bergelantungan seperti itu.

Dan apabila Hinata melihat tempat sekeliling Naruto latihan, terdapat beberapa pohon yang sudah patah cabang-cabangnya. Mungkin itu adalah hasil dari latihan-latihan Naruto yang selama ini gagal.

'Sebegitu kerasnya kah latihan Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata. Ia berfikir bahwa latihan yang selama ini dijalaninya itu tak sebanding dengan latihan yang dilakukan Naruto. Seringkali ia menyerah. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto. Meskipun telah gagal berkali-kali ia tetap terus-menerus berusaha. Diam-diam, setelah melihat semangat latihan Naruto, Hinata mulai menyimpan benih-benih simpati pada pemuda kalem, pendiam dan lumayan tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"95.. 96.. 97.. 98.. 99.. 100.."

WUSHH... TAP...

Naruto pun melompat salto ke belakang dan dengan sempurna mendarat di tanah. Sejenak ia mengatur nafasnya. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia berhasil. Selama ini ia gagal, namun kali ini, kali ini ia berhasil. Ia mengambil botol air mineral yang tadi dibawanya. Memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap tegukan yang ia minum. Diam-diam ia masih merasakan hawa kehadiran yang sedari tadi ada di sekitarnya.

'Rupanya ia masih belum menunjukkan dirinya juga ya..' batin Naruto, ia pun memegang erat gagang bokken yang selalu setia di punggungnya. Dan dengan gerakan yang hampir tak terlihat oleh mata, kini ia sudah berada di belakang sosok yang sedari tadi mengintainya.

'D-dimana Naruto-kun ?' Hinata terkejut melihat sosok Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Hinata ?" Mengetahui sosok itu ternyata adalah Hinata, ia pun melepaskan genggaman pada gagang bokkennya.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya. Menunduk dan secara perlahan ia memutar badannya kearah belakang.

"Maaf U-Uzumaki-san, aku tak sengaja melihatmu di kedai tadi, lalu aku mengikutimu, diam-diam.." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, kebiasaannya sewaktu sedang gugup, namun perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Naruto melihatnya.

"Kau habis menangis Hinata ?" Naruto dapat melihat jejak airmata di pipi Hinata.

"E-eh, aku.. aku.." dengan gugup Hinata menghapus airmata di pipinya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Mau ceritakan padaku ?"

"…."

"Kita cari tempat untuk istirahat dulu Hinata." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, mengajaknya ke sebuah pohon yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuknya dan Hinata beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah menemukan pohon yang cukup nyaman untuk berteduh dan beristirahat.

"A-apa Naruto-kun masih menginginkan jawaban tadi ?" Hinata tertunduk, ia bingung jika harus menceritakannya dari awal.

"Tidak" ucap Naruto datar, sapphire-nya nyalang menatap sekelilingnya.

"K-kenapa ?" Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto, bukankah ia tadi bertanya, namun sekarang ia bilang tak menginginkan jawabannya.

"Hehe, tak usah dipikirkan Hinata.." ucap Naruto seraya mencoba tersenyum, namun melihat Hinata yang menatapnya bingung, ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Itu adalah masalahmu Hinata.." ucap Naruto, pandangannya nyalang kembali menatap sekitarnya.

**"Itu adalah masalahmu..**

**Itu adalah masalah yang dalam, aku tidak punya hak untuk menanyakannya..**

**Aku tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh untuk menanyakan hal itu tanpa menyakiti perasaanmu..**

**Namun, jika nanti kau mau menceritakannya padaku, ceritakanlah, aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba"**pandangannya kini beralih lagi ke Hinata, Naruto tersenyum. Hinata terdiam, untuk sejenak ia terpaku akan kata-kata itu, namun wajahnya kembali memerah melihat senyuman Naruto, ia menunduk (lagi).

"Hehe, tak usah dipikirkan ucapanku tadi, Hinata-chan. Lagipula kita 'kan baru saling mengenal, wajar saja kau belum bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku.." ucap Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui masalah gadis itu, melihat dari sorot matanya, ia mengetahui pancaran kesedihan yang sepertinya cukup mendalam. Tatapan itu sama sepertinya. Cukup, cukup dia saja yang merasakannya. Ia tak ingin oranglain merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Diam-diam, mulai tumbuh perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

"Naruto-kun.." cicit Hinata, setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Hm ? Ada apa Hinata ?"

"A-ano... Bolehkah a-aku berlatih bersama N-Naruto-kun disini ?"

"Boleh-boleh saja Hinata.." ucap Naruto langsung memperbolehkan Hinata yang ingin juga berlatih disini. Namun dirinya teringat akan satu hal.

"Eh, apakah orangtuamu nanti takkan khawatir jika kau berlatih disini ?" tanya Naruto. Hinata berbeda dengannya, ia masih memiliki orangtua yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya Naruto tak mengerti perasaan orangtua, ia sendiri pun tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua karena memang sedari kecil ia tak memiliki orangtua, namun sejak ia tinggal bersama nee-channya, ia mulai mengerti perasaan kasih sayang itu seperti apa. Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun kemudian pandangannya kembali sendu menatap ke bawah..

"Kurasa orangtuaku takkan khawatir, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata sedih. Naruto melihat hal itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur masalah Hinata. Biarlah Hinata yang akan menceritakannya sendiri nanti.

"Etto...um, baiklah, kau boleh ikut berlatih disini bersamaku, Hinata.."

"T-terimakasih Naruto-kun.." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Pandangannya bertemu. Naruto terpaku menatapnya. Sapphire bertemu lavender. Untuk sejenak mereka mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Namun Naruto sadar duluan, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain. Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah (lagi).

'Kawaii...' batin Naruto, pipinya pun ikut bersemu merah, namun tersamarkan oleh kulit tan-nya.

"Etto, sudah sore Hinata, sebaiknya kita pulang.." Naruto melihat langit yang kini berwarna jingga, tanda hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Ia pun berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun menerima uluran itu meskipun sedikit malu-malu. Mereka menuju pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun.."

"Hm ? ada apa Hinata ?" sahut Naruto.

"E-etto, sewaktu tadi N-naruto-kun di atas pohon, i-itu latihan apa ?" tanya Hinata.

"O-oh, itu ya.." ucap Naruto memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

"Jujur, aku sendiri tak mengetahuinya Hinata, aku menemukan metode itu secara tidak sengaja, namun kukira itu cara terbaik untuk menyeimbangkan kontrol chakra yang mengalir ke kaki dengan gerakan yang sedang kau lakukan, itu dapat mengurangi tekanan chakramu ketika kau sedang bergerak, Hinata." ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata mengangguk paham. Mereka pun kini telah sampai di depan Hutan Kematian.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini Hinata" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

"Kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu sendiri 'kan ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, t-terima kasih t-telah mengantarkanku sampai sini"

"Sama-sama Hinata.." ucap Naruto. Hinata pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di depan Hutan Kematian. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengantarkan Hinata sampai rumahnya, namun apa jadinya jika para penduduk desa melihat dirinya berjalan bersama Hinata ? Bisa menambah masalah, pikir Naruto. Lagipula sepertinya disini ia pun harus menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pun masuk kembali ke dalam Hutan Kematian. Kepalanya menunduk, hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya.

"Keluar kalian !" teriak Naruto sambil memegang gagang bokken di punggungnya. Sejak tadi ia berjalan dengan Hinata, ia sudah merasakan tekanan chakra seseorang -ah, bukan, mungkin beberapa orang tepatnya sedang mengintai dirinya.

TAP..TAP..TAP..TAP...

Muncul 4 orang yang berpakaian ANBU di hadapan Naruto, Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. ANBU ? Mereka memang terlihat seperti ANBU. Namun, Naruto tak pernah melihat ANBU seperti ini sebelumnya di desa. Mereka memakai tanto di punggungnya, bukan pedang seperti yang Naruto lihat biasanya.

"Siapa kalian ?!" tanya Naruto sarkastik. Namun bukannya menjawab, keempat ANBU di depannya malah saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian mereka mengangguk, memegang tanto yang ada di punggung mereka. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

Keempat ANBU tersebut secara bersamaan mulai menyerang Naruto. Naruto sendiri telah memegang bokken yang sedari tadi di punggungnya.

ANBU pertama mengayunkan tantonya vertikal, dengan mudah Naruto menghindar ke arah kiri, namun di kiri ternyata sudah bersiap ANBU kedua mengayunkan tantonya, dengan gesit pula Naruto menghindar ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ANBU ketiga sudah berada diatas mengayunkan tantonya ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun menahan serangan tersebut dengan bokkennya, belum sampai disitu ANBU keempat sudah berada di depan Naruto menyerang dengan tantonya, Naruto berusaha menghindar namun terlambat, pipinya pun tergores luka akibat tanto tersebut.

'U-ukh' Naruto pun meringis, namun ia berusaha bekonsentrasi, empat ANBU menjadi lawannya.

'Dari yang kulihat mereka sepertinya tak berniat membunuhku, lalu apa tujuan mereka ?' pikir Naruto. Genggaman pada bokkennya pun mengerat.

'Tak ada cara lain' batin Naruto. Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto pun menghilang dari pandangan keempat ANBU,

Keempat ANBU tersebut tak menyangka misinya akan sedikit sulit, mengira bocah itu akan mudah dikalahkan dan dibawa ke pemimpinnya, nyatanya kini targetnya dapat bergerak dengan cepat.

"Sedang apa kalian ?!" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang ANBU pertama dan mengayunkan bokkennya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah punggungnya.

BUAGHH... KRAKK..

Tak sempat menghindar ANBU pertama pun terkena serangan fatal Naruto, sepertinya tulang punggungnya patah, ia pun jatuh terduduk. Memanfaatkan hal tersebut, Naruto mengayunkan kembali bokkennya memukul bagian belakang kepala ANBU tersebut dengan keras, mengakibatkan ANBU tersebut jatuh dan kemungkinan pingsan, Naruto menyimpulkan hal tersebut dari bokkennya yang kini terdapat lumuran darah.

Melihat hal tersebut, ketiga ANBU tadi langsung menyerang Naruto, Naruto pun menghindar, namun beberapa goresan kecil terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya.

ANBU kedua kembali menyerang Naruto, namun dengan lihai pula ia menghindari serangan-serangan tanto tersebut, apalagi tubuhnya yang masih tergolong kecil memudahkannya untuk menghindar. ANBU tersebut mengayunkan tantonya ke depan, Naruto menangkis kembali dengan bokkennya, sempat beradu kekuatan antara tanto dengan bokkennya, namun kaki Naruto goyah, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Melihat kesempatan ini ANBU tersebut segera membentuk handseal, Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

**"Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu !"**

DUAKK... KRAKK...

Bola api besar mengarah ke Naruto yang posisinya berada di bawah, namun Naruto dengan cepat melewati kedua celah kaki ANBU tersebut dan melewatinya setelah sebelumnya ia memukul bokkennya dengan keras ke tulang kering kaki ANBU tersebut. Naruto pun berguling beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali berdiri berkat tumpuan tangannya.

"G-guh !" ANBU tersebut terlihat meringis menahan sakit di kakinya. Ia pun memberikan kode pada kedua rekannya, ANBU ketiga dan keempat pun mengangguk, ia menghilang dengan sunshin.

'hosh... hosh...'Naruto mengatur nafasnya, ia kelelahan. Namun di depannya kini masih tersisa dua orang ANBU. Naruto memegang bokkennya semakin erat.

Kedua ANBU tersebut mulai maju menyerang Naruto dengan tanto masing-masing di tangan mereka. Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, jika ia tak bisa mengalahkan mereka, paling tidak ia harus tetap bertahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat yang minim pencahayaan, terlihat seseorang yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban sedang duduk dan menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul dari ketiadaan seorang ANBU, dengan kaki yang cidera, ANBU tersebut berusaha duduk dengan tumpuan satu kakinya.

"D-Danzo-sama, maafkan kami, sepertinya kami sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk menangkap bocah itu hidup-hidup." ucap ANBU tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk. Sosok di hadapannya pun berhenti menulis di bukunya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" balas sosok itu yang diketahui bernama Danzo.

"Sepertinya bocah itu menguasai teknik kenjutsu, ia membuat salah satu ANBU pingsan dengan luka fatal di rusuk dan kepalanya." jawab AN8U tersebut.

"Hmm, sepertinya bocah itu tak bisa direkrut secara paksa, tarik mundur pasukanmu dan lekas sembuhkan yang terluka, kita akan menggunakan cara lain untuk membujuknya masuk ke kesatuan kita." ujar Danzo.

"Ha'i, baik Danzo-sama" ANBU tersebut pun kini menghilang dengan sunshin setelah sebelumnya ia memberi hormat pada Danzo.

'Hmm, bocah yang menarik' gumam Danzo, ia kembali menulis pada buku kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SRAKKK

Terlihat Naruto kini sedang berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada bokkennya. Ia kelelahan, beberapa luka sayatan tanto terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya, juga beberapa lebam di pipinya. Tak jauh di depannya masih berdiri tegak dua orang ANBU yang menjadi lawannya, meski begitu, terdapat beberapa sayatan di jubah armor kedua ANBU tersebut. Fuuton. Naruto menggunakan tehnik-tehnik yang selama ini dipelajarinya, namun tak cukup berarti bagi kedua ANBU di hadapannya. Pasrah ? Apa cuma sampai di sini batasnya ? Apa ia harus menyerah ? Ia tak tahu, tubuhnya sudah tak kuat, pandangannya mulai buram, namun Naruto masih terus berdiri dengan tumpuan bokkennya.

SWUSSHH... TAP...

Muncul dari ketiadaan seorang ANBU yang susah payah mencoba untuk berusaha berdiri tegak, sepertinya ANBU yang tadi sempat dilukai Naruto di bagian kakinya. Ia memberi tanda pada kedua ANBU di hadapannya. ANBU ketiga dan keempat pun mengangguk, salah satu dari mereka membopong rekan ANBU yang pingsan, dan mereka semua pun menghilang.

'Syukurlah..' batin Naruto, sepertinya tubuhnya tak kuat lagi, setidaknya ia masih bisa selamat dari musuhnya. Pandangannya buram, namun ia masih bisa melihat siluet seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Naruto mengenal sosok itu, ia pun tersenyum.

'Nee-chan'batin Naruto.

BRUKK...

Naruto pun jatuh, namun ia masih mendengar teriakan kakaknya, sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

**Naruto : My Way Of Life**

* * *

Esok harinya...

"Nghh.." terdengar lenguhan seseorang yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan biru sapphire-nya yang indah. Kamarnya ? Ah, ia ingat kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya. Ia pun melirik ke jam weker yang berada di samping kanan tempat tidurnya.

'Jam 06.00' batin Naruto, ia pun berusaha bergerak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, namun sepertinya agak sedikit sulit(?) , rupanya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah dililit perban. Naruto pun mencopot perban itu dengan asal(?) karena ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Benar saja. Tubuh yang awalnya terkena beberapa goresan tanto dari ANBU yang menyerangnya kemarin, terlihat normal seperti sedia kala, tak berbekas. Naruto pun melakukan pemanasan 50x push up, 30x back up, dan 50x sit up. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil handuk serta baju gantinya, dan bergegas keluar kamarnya untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, ia pun langsung ke ruang makan. Disana ia melihat nee-channya yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masaknya.

"Ohayou, nee-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Ah, ohayou Naruto" Rukia sempat menolehkan pandangannya ke Naruto, namun ia kembali ke kegiatan memasaknya.

"Apa luka-lukamu sudah baikan ?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala nee-chan.." jawab Naruto.

Rukia pun menyediakan sarapan untuknya dan Naruto di meja makan, setelah itu mereka sarapan dengan diam.

Naruto selesai terlebih dahulu, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduk, sebelum kakaknya menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu, ototou" tahan Rukia.

"Ada apa nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dan duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu kemarin ?" tanya Rukia balik, sudah Naruto duga kakaknya akan menanyakan hal itu, ia pun menghela nafasnya, dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin tanpa ada satu hal pun yang ditutup-tutupi dari kakaknya. Rukia shock, ia bertanya siapa yang melakukan hal itu, namun Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu, yang ia tahu pakaiannya sama seperti ANBU, dan tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Rukia yang sedang berada di rumah khawatir karena Naruto yang seharusnya sudah pulang dari akademi tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Rukia pun berinisiatif untuk mengecek Naruto di Hutan Kematian. Firasatnya tepat, setelah ia sampai, terlihat Naruto sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan beberapa luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Rukia pun membawa Naruto pulang.

Naruto pun pamit pada Rukia karena ia akan ke akademi, dan mengatakan bahwa sepulang dari akademi nanti ia akan berlatih kembali di Hutan Kematian, mengingat kejadian kemarin Rukia tak mengijinkannya. Namun karena Naruto mendesak, Rukia pun luluh.

**[Skip Time, Akademi]**

SREKKK...

Naruto pun membuka pintu kelas akademinya. Dan disambut oleh beberapa murid perempuan dengan antusias. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan-sapaan itu membuat para murid perempuan semakin histeris. Namun kesampingkan hal itu, Naruto melangkah menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto ketika melewati tempat duduk Hinata.

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun" balas Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuk di depan dadanya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia pun melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah Iruka, ia pun memulai pelajaran sejarah untuk murid-muridnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran sensei cukup sampai disini, sampai jumpa besok lagi" ucap Iruka, para murid pun berhamburan ke luar kelas, hingga menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau tak pulang, Hinata ?" tanya Naruto.

"A-ano, hari ini aku ingin b-berlatih bersama N-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah Hinata, maukah kau menungguku di kedai tempatku keluar kemarin ? Aku ingin ke Menara Hokage terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk. Mereka pun keluar bersama-sama. Setelah sampai di luar akademi. Mereka pun berpisah arah. Naruto menuju Menara Hokage, sedangkan Hinata menuju ke kedai.

'tok.. tok.. tok'

"Masuk" sahut seseorang dari dalam. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage.

"Konnichiwa, Jiji" sapa Naruto melihat orang yang dipanggilnya seperti biasa sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya, perhatiannya teralih karena mendengar suara Naruto.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun.." balas sang Hokage, ia melihat Naruto dengan pakaiannya yang memiliki kerah terbuka dan lengan panjang di kanannya.

"Tumben kau kemari Naruto-kun, bagaimana harimu di akademi ?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat banyak teman, Jiji" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Ah... apa kau mempunyai penggemar-penggemar perempuan Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen mengintimidasi, Naruto pun bingung, darimana Hiruzen tahu ?

"Ehh, begitulah Jiji, aku tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu" ucap Naruto polos, ia menunduk.

"Haha, tentu saja aku tahu Naruto, pakaianmu yang membuatmu seperti itu.." ujar Hiruzen.

"Eh ? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku, Jiji ?" tanya Naruto polos, ia mengecek pakaiannya, apakah ada yang salah atau tidak, hal itu membuat Hiruzen tertawa.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak Naruto, pakaianmu itu membuatmu terlihat keren" ucap Hiruzen.

"Jadi, berapa perempuan yang sudah kau taklukkan Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen jahil, Naruto pun merona, ia tak mempunyai niat menaklukkan perempuan, hanya saja ia menyukai pakaian ini, makanya ia membelinya.

"Hahaha, jadi ada apa kau kemari Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hiruzen, seketika itu juga ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Hiruzen yang melihat itu pun menjadi serius juga.

"Sebenarnya tak terlalu penting Jiji.." Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Hiruzen menunggu.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan.." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Apa itu Naruto ?"

"Etto, selama ini aku melihat ANBU Konoha, memakai armor biasa dengan pedang di punggungnya, namun kemarin aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian seperti ANBU, berbeda dengan ANBU yang pernah kulihat, mereka menggunakan tanto di punggungnya, apa mereka termasuk bawahanmu, Jiji ?" tanya Naruto. Hiruzen kaget, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Mereka bukan bawahanku, Naruto, tapi apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Hiruzen. Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan, Jiji" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum dipaksakan. Hiruzen melihatnya, namun ia tak memaksa Naruto untuk memberitahukannya.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin kutanyakan, terimakasih Jiji" Naruto pun tersenyum seraya pamit keluar ruangan. Hiruzen pun membalasnya seraya tersenyum juga. Namun pada saat pintu sudah ditutup, pandangannya kembali serius.

"Danzo.."gumam Hiruzen, tangannya terkepal.

'Apa yang akan diperbuat Danzo pada Naruto ?' tanya Hiruzen dalam hati, ia pun memanggil ANBU, menyuruhnya segera memanggil Kakashi ke ruangannya. ANBU tersebut mengangguk, kemudian menghilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi pun datang ke ruangannya.

"Anda memanggilku, Hokage-sama ?" tanya Kakashi dengan buku kesayangan di tangannya, Hokage pun mengentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Ya, duduklah Kakashi" ucap Hiruzen mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk duduk. Pandangannya serius. Kakashi yang melihat ini pun memasukkan buku Icha-Ichanya ke kantung ninjanya, ia juga memasang ekspresi serius.

Hokage pun menceritakan perihal Naruto yang tadi datang ke kantornya. Menceritakan tentang ANBU berpakaian tak seperti yang biasa ada di desa. Kakashi mengetahui itu, Ne. Merupakan organisasi ANBU yang berkerja dibalik bayangan. Tapi bukankah organisasi itu secara resmi sudah dibubarkan ?

Hokage meminta Kakashi untuk menjaga Naruto diam-diam, mengingat obsesi Danzo yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Kyuubi. Kakashi mengerti, sebagai mantan murid Minato ―ayah Naruto. Kakashi merasa berkewajiban untuk melindungi anak dari mantan senseinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto sedang menuju kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Pikirannya masih berkemelut dengan jawaban Hiruzen, ia sempat melihat wajah Hiruzen yang kaget, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu ? pikir Naruto. Namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya ketika ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri menunggunya di depan kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Hinata" ucap Naruto ketika sampai di depan Hinata.

"T-tak apa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata gugup seperti biasa. Naruto pun mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Mereka pun masuk, kebetulan kedai tersebut sedang sepi.

"Ciee Naruto-kun punya pacar baru.." Ayame menyambut dengan godaan ketika Naruto masuk membawa seorang perempuan, tak seperti biasanya.

"A-ahh, t-tidak kok nee-chan.." ucap Naruto salah tingkah, ia menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

'P-pacar N-Naruto-kun ?!' Hinata yang juga mendengarnya pun pipinya mulai memerah, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ciee... benarkah ?" goda Ayame lagi, ia masih belum puas menggoda Naruto.

"B-benar kok, ya 'kan, ya 'kan Hinata ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyikut pelan lengan gadis yang dibawanya. Hinata yang mukanya memerah pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cieee, malu-malu gajah nih yee..." goda Ayame lagi. Naruto sweatdrop. Untung ada Paman Teuchi yang menengahi mereka.

"Sudahlah Ayame, jangan kau goda mereka." ucap paman Teuchi.

"Memang sudah berapa lama kalian jadian, Naruto ?" tanya Teuchi yang ternyata juga ikut-ikutan menggoda.

"Pamaaannn...!" teriak Naruto yang mukanya memerah, juga Hinata. Teuchi dan Ayame pun tertawa melihat reaksi kedua anak tersebut. Naruto pun memesan Ramen Extra Jumbo untuknya, dan Hinata memesan satu Ramen Miso saja.

"Maaf ya Hinata, tadi itu Teuchi-jiisan, dan Ayame-neechan, mereka sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri" ungkap Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Hinata yang wajahnya masih memerah pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Hutan Kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau berlatih dengan apa dulu Hinata ?" tanya Naruto, kini mereka telah berada di Hutan Kematian.

"D-dengan itu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah training dummy yang terbuat dari batang pohon.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku mau melanjutkan latihanku yang kemarin ya"

"N-Naruto-kun mau kemana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Ke pohon itu Hinata, aku akan berlatih disitu, kalau ada apa-apa, aku bisa melihatmu Hinata." ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata pun mengangguk. Mereka pun memulai latihan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto pun beranjak ke arah pohon itu, sedang Hinata beranjak menuju training dummy yang terbuat dari batang pohon. Sebelum Naruto memulai pelatihannya, ia melakukan pemanasan, terdiri dari push up 100x, sit up 100x, dan back up 50x. Setelah itu Naruto memanjat ke atas pohon hanya menggunakan kedua kakinya. Ia duduk di atas salah satu cabang pohon dan melihat Hinata yang begitu semangat berlatih dengan training dummy-nya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan latihannya, ia berdiri di atas cabang pohon dengan posisi terbalik dan kaki yang sudah ia aliri chakra, kedua tangannya ia posisikan di belakang kepala, dan memulai latihannya menggunakan gerakan sit-up.

**[Skip Time]**

"196... 197... 198... 199... 200..."

Naruto pun meloncat dari batang pohon tersebut, dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

'hosh... hosh...' Naruto mengatur nafasnya, ia pun mengambil air putih yang tadi dibelinya di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, ia membeli 2, satu untuknya, dan 1 untuk Hinata.

Mengingat soal Hinata, Naruto pun segera melihat ke arah tempat Hinata. Rupanya ia masih berlatih dengan training dummy-nya. Naruto pun ke atas cabang pohon untuk duduk dan berstirahat.

"Keluarlah, nee-chan" ucap Naruto malas, tak berapa lama kemudian sosok yang dimaksud Naruto pun muncul di samping Naruto.

"Hehe, kukira kau tak bisa merasakan keberadaanku, ototou" ucap Rukia.

"Aku hafal tekanan hawa keberadaanmu, nee-chan" ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa itu ototou ? pacarmu ?" goda Rukia.

"Oh ayolah nee-chan, dia hanyalah temanku, kau bukanlah orang yang pertama menggodaku seperti itu, Ayame-neechan dan Teuchi-jiisan juga menggodaku seperti itu" ujar Naruto malas.

"Ohh... jadi kau mengajaknya berkencan ke kedai itu ?" goda Rukia lagi sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Naruto.

"Oh.. ayolah nee-chan, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Rukia pun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius kembali.

"Aku khawatir kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, maka dari itu aku disini, ototou.." ucap Rukia.

"..." Naruto terdiam, dalam hatinya telah tumbuh tekad, ia harus berlatih lebih kuat lagi agar bisa mengalahkan orang-orang misterius seperti kemarin. Naruto mengaku bahwa kemarin ia kalah, lagipula Naruto merasa mereka tak serius untuk melawannya, maka dari itu ia akan berlatih keras, diam-diam tangannya terkepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Rukia melihat itu, maka dari itu ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, ototou." ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk Hinata, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, nee-chan" ucap Naruto, ia bergegas menuju tempat Hinata.

'hosh... hosh...' Hinata mengatur nafasnya sejenak, ia kelelahan.

"Kau haus Hinata ?" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di belakang Hinata, Hinata terkejut, namun perlahan ia membalikkan badannya, dan terlihat Naruto menyodorkan minuman kepadanya.

"B-bolehkah N-Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja Hinata, tadi aku membeli 2 minuman, satu untukku, dan satu untukmu, minumlah" tawar Naruto. Hinata pun mengambil botol minuman itu, dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Wah, ternyata kau haus juga ya Hinata.." ucap Naruto menggoda.

"E-ehh, etto.."Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa, namun melihat Naruto yang tertawa, Hinata sadar bahwa ia hanya dikerjai oleh Naruto. Hinata pun memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuatnya malah terlihat semakin imut. Tak tahan Naruto pun mencubit hidung Hinata.

"A-aw ! Naruto-kun !" ucap Hinata sedikit kencang ketika Naruto mencubit hidungnya.

"Hehe, kau semakin imut jika seperti itu Hinata."

"Ekhem-ekhem..." suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Naruto tahu itu kakaknya, namun tetap saja ia jadi salah tingkah. Beda dengan Hinata, ia tak melihat sosok tersebut dengan bingung, Naruto pun angkat bicara.

"Perkenalkan ini kakakku, Hinata, namanya―"

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal Hinata" potong Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"N-namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, s-salam kenal" ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk.

"Baiklah ototou, mari kita pulang" ucap Rukia tersenyum, mereka pun pulang bersama-sama.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari ada seseorang yang melihat aktivitas mereka dari depan Hutan Kematian, orang itu mendecih ketika melihat mereka yang sudah menuju pulang, orang tersebut pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan Hutan Kematian. Naruto pun mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai sini saja. Hinata mengerti dan pamit, menjauhi mereka.

"Kau antar saja ia pulang ke rumahnya, ototou" kata Rukia.

"Eh ? Tapi―"

"Kau 'kan bisa memakai jutsu penyamaranmu itu." potong Rukia, ia mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto, Naruto pun mengangguk, ia segera pergi menyusul Hinata yang masih terlihat di pandangannya. Rukia tersenyum melihat itu. Ia sendiri pun bergegas pulang ke apartemen Naruto.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto yang masih berada cukup jauh di belakangnya, Hinata pun menolehkan pandangannya bingung.

"Eh ? N-Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah" ucap Naruto.

"T-tapi b-bukankah―"

**"Henge No Jutsu !**" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya. Naruto telah membuat handseal dan meneriakkan nama jutsunya.

"Nah, kalau sekarang tak masalah 'kan ?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah berubah tampilannya, rambutnya berwarna silver, kumis kucingnya pun menghilang, memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana berwarna hitam, Hinata pun mengangguk malu. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah Compound Hyuuga.

**[Skip Time, 6 bulan kemudian]**

"Jyuken !"

POFF

Hinata menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan Jyuken-nya, namun Naruto berubah menjadi batang pohon. Rupanya ia menggunakan kawarimi.

"Menyerahlah Hinata.." ucap Naruto yang kini sudah di belakang Hinata dengan bokken yang ia sentuhkan di punggung Hinata. Hinata terkejut, namun ia kembali merunduk.

"Baiklah, aku kalah Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto.

"Haha, baiklah, ini untukmu Hinata.." kata Naruto sambil meyodorkan air minum untuk Hinata. Hinata pun mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya hingga tandas. Sedangkan Naruto meminum bagiannya.

Ya. Mereka sedang berlatih di Hutan Kematian, sudah 6 bulan mereka berlatih bersama-sama, sudah berkembang pula kemampuan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku k-kalah lagi N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata lemas.

"Hm ? Tapi tadi jurusmu sudah lumayan bagus Hinata, lihat." Naruto memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terkena gores, juga lebam. Melihat itu Hinata tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, a-aku akan berusaha lagi N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata semangat kembali.

"Haha.. begitulah Hinata yang kukenal." pandangan Naruto beralih kembali ke arah Rukia yang sedari tadi diam saja bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Nee-chan.." ucap Naruto menghampiri sosok Rukia. Rukia pun tersentak.

"A-ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Rukia.

"Dari tadi kulihat nee-chan diam saja, ada apa ?"

"Ah, a-ku..." Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Naruto menunggu dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Naruto, aku harus kembali ke duniaku, aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini.." lanjut Rukia. Kini Naruto yang tersentak kaget.

"A-apa itu berarti nee-chan akan meninggalkanku ?" tanya Naruto sedih.

"Itu benar Naruto.." ucap Rukia yang berusaha tersenyum. Naruto memeluk Rukia. Rukia terkejut, namun ia kembali membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa nee-chan harus pergi ?" tanya Naruto yang tak rela jika ia harus berpisah dengan Rukia.

"Orang-orang disana pasti akan mencariku Naruto, tapi sebelum itu.." Rukia memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Maukah kau mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami sepertiku ?" tanya Rukia. Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu kaget.

"Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan pedang, ototou ?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Baiklah, nee-chan.." ucap Naruto. Rukia pun melepas pelukan Naruto. Ia keluar dari gigai-nya. Dan gigai-nya pun terjatuh.

"A-ada apa N-Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata menghampiri Naruto. Di penglihatannya, ia melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, ia tak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah gigai ―tubuh palsu.

Naruto memberi tanda untuk Hinata agar tidak mendekat. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Caranya cukup mudah Naruto." ucap Rukia yang kini dengan wujud shinigaminya, ia melemparkan zanpakutou-nya pada Naruto. Naruto pun menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Tusukkan pedang itu ke jantungmu." ucap Rukia tenang.

"E-ehh ?" Naruto kaget, bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri ?

"Itu bukanlah pedang biasa, Naruto. Tusukkanlah pedang itu ke jantungmu, dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan sepertiku." Lanjut Rukia. Naruto ragu, namun ia percaya pada nee-channya. Ia pun menyiapkan agar mata pedang itu mengarah ke jantungnya. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menancapkan pedang itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

CRASHH

Pedang itu kini telah menancap di jantung Naruto. Naruto tak bereaksi. Ia masih berdiri namun tak bergerak. Rukia khawatir, apa gagal ? Naruto memang bukan manusia biasa, ia ninja. Ia mempunyai sistem chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Cukup lama Naruto hanya berdiri dengan zanpakutou Rukia menusuk jantungnya. Rukia semakin khawatir. Namun tak lama, zanpakutou yang menusuk jantung Naruto Rukia terpelanting ke tanah...

PRANGG...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ? Apakah ia mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya ?

Mind To Review ?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
